mvhdk_domino_in_minecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Domino in Minecraft! (episode)
Domino in Minecraft! is the first episode in the Domino In Minecraft series and kicks off the series. Domino in Minecraft! was released on June 27, 2017. This Episode has over 500,000 views. This episode is the first to include sand, red sand, rails, minecarts, and others. This episode is the first to take place in a flat sandstone world. Elements Included * Sand * Red Sand * Rail * Minecart * Detector Rail * Redstone Repeater * Powered Rail * Redstone Torch * Redstone Dust * Sticky Piston * Gravel * Water * Sign * Stone Brick * Button * Sandstone * Glowstone * Pressure Plate Elements Introduced * Sand * Red Sand * Rail * Minecart * Detector Rail * Redstone Repeater * Powered Rail * Redstone Torch * Redstone Dust * Sticky Piston * Gravel * Water * Sign * Stone Brick * Button * Sandstone * Glowstone * Pressure Plate Dominoes Used * Sand * Red Sand * Gravel Plot The episode starts with a display of the dominoes that are set up. The camera then switches over to signs that are in Danish. The signs say: # Hvad så alle sammen og velkommen til! :) Jeg har lavet en domino bane i minecraft! #Som jeg gerne ville vise jer! #Jeg har Brugt 4 timer på den #10 likes og jeg laver en domino i minecraft 2! The camera then switches to a redstone contraption and then MVH DK activates it. The contraption takes about 10 seconds and then starts the dominoes. The dominoes start as a line, then a corner, then a cube 180°, then an upper line, then a 90° turn, then an upper line, then another 90° turn, then a line, then a squiggle, then a line, then a diagonal stripe, then another line, then a swirl, then a stairway, then a checkerboard line, then a logo, then a line, then a 90° turn, then a word that reads: * MVH Then there is a line that leads to a downward 'five that lead to two 90° turns, then a pillar, then a zig-zag, then another downward 'five, then a line leading to another word that reads: * DK which, put together, spell out the YouTube channel name of the creator; MVH DK. A 90° turn happens and then a squiggle, then a diagonal pattern that goes up, then a stripe line with a smile in it, then a maze squiggle, and then a line, a 90° turn, then an M, which piles up and turns into a 3-layer M. Immediately after, a squiggle falls, then a pattern, then a house, then a line, a 90° turn, another line, then an upper line, then a spiral, then a line, then a pattern that is shaped like a like. The like falls and activates a stairway that goes up, then down, then a spiral that ends with a downward 'five and activates another spiral, then an upper line, then 5 acti-cubes, then a line, upper line, line, then acti-stairs, then another line, upper line, line, that drops into a hole that leads to a redstone contraption that involves rails, minecarts, repeaters, and redstone dust. It activates a roller coaster that ends with more redstone and the dominoes start up again with an upper line, then a diagonal bacon pattern, then a line, another diagonal bacon pattern that ends with a downward 'five that activates a corner, then a maze squiggle, then a line, a 90° turn, then a redstone contraption which releases water that then activates a squiggle, then a pillar, resulting in another squiggle, then a line, then words that read: * Tak for at du sāmed * 10 likes for en toer The video then ends when MVH DK lands in the sand Category:Episodes Category:Danish Category:2017 Episodes Category:June Episodes Category:Main Series